charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witches in Tights
Witches in Tights is the 5th episode of the fifth season and the 93rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary A fiendish demon uses a young boy's magical drawings to transform into a super villain and, in order to stop the demon, the boy must transform The Charmed Ones into comic book super-heroines. Cast 5x05Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x05Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x05Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x05Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x05Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x05Kevin.png|Kevin 5x05Ramus.png|Ramus 5x05Arnon.png|Arnon 5x05Aggressor.png|The Aggressor 5x05-4.png|Kaz and his lackey 5x05EdwardMiller.png|Edward Miller 5x05Dave.png|Dave 5x05Phoebe'sAssistant.png|Phoebe's Assistant 5x05Elderlywoman.png|Elderly Woman 5x05SecurityAgents.png|Security Guards Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Andrew James Allen as Kevin *Gerry Becker as Ramus *Mark A. Sheppard as Arnon *David Pressman as Edward Miller *Tinsley Grimes as Phoebe's Assistant *Craig Young as Dave Co-Stars *Ernie Reyes Jr. as Kaz *Kasim Saul as Security Guard Featuring *Todd Tucker as The Aggressor *Jeannie Epper as Elderly Woman Uncredited *Unknown actor as Kaz's Lackey Magical Notes Powers *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Arnon. *'Thought Projection:' Used by Kevin to project a tiger, the Aggressor and to turn the Charmed Ones into superheroines, after he drew them first. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Aggressor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige (as superheroines) to move very fast. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Hovering:' Used by Ramus while meditating. *'Premonition:' Used by Ramus to foresee two upcoming attacks and to see if Piper and Leo's baby'd be healthy. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Aggressor. *'Adjusting:' Used by the Aggressor to fight through Piper's freeze. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Aggressor while fighting with Phoebe. Phoebe (as a superheroine) used it to hold Edward Miller upside down. Later, the Aggressor used it to knock the Charmed Ones out of a window and to throw Leo out of his way. *'Strangulation:' Used by Arnon while threatening to kill Kevin. *'Levitation: '''Used by Superheroines Piper and Paige to levitate onto a rooftop. Phoebe used it to leap from rooftop to rooftop, combining it with Hyper Speed. The Aggressor used it to get back on his feet. *'Enhanced Senses:' Paige used this power while listening if she could hear Arnon inside his lair. Later, her ears were hurt when airplanes flew over her, due to her super hearing. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Arnon (as the Aggressor) to absorb Ramus's powers. Kevin later unintentionally absorped Ramus's powers. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Aggressor's boots to her. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Arnon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Cole to kill Edward Miller. 5x05P1.png|Arnon fading in. 5x05P3.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P4.png|Ramus hovering. 5x05P5.png|Ramus foresees an upcoming attack. 5x05P6.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P7.png|Piper freezing the Aggressor. 5x05P8.png|The Aggressor breaks through Piper's freeze. 5x05P9.png|Paige orbing in. 5x05P10.png|The Aggressor using Super Strength while fighting Phoebe. 5x05P11.png|Leo orbing out with Ramus. 5x05P12.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P13.png|Leo orbing in. 5x05P14.png|Arnon using Strangulation on Kevin. 5x05P15.png|Phoebe is turned into a Superheroine. 5x05P16.png|Piper and Paige are turned into Superheroines. 5x05P17.png|Piper and Paige, as Superheroines, rapidly levitating onto a rooftop. 5x05P18.png|Piper using Hyper Speed. 5x05P19.png|Phoebe holding Edward Miller upside down, using Super Strength. 5x05P20.png|Cole fading in. 5x05P21.png|Phoebe rapidly levitates from rooftop to rooftop. 5x05P22.png|Piper and Paige using Hyper Speed. 5x05P23.png|Phoebe using Hyper Speed. 5x05P24.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P25.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed and Super Strength in combat. 5x05P26.png|The Aggressor uses Levitation to get back on his feet. 5x05P27.png|Phoebe using Hyper Speed. 5x05P28.png|Phoebe used Super Strength to throw the Aggressor away. 5x05P29.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P30.png|Leo heals Kevin. 5x05P31.png|Paige using her Super Hearing. 5x05P32.png|Leo orbing in with Ramus. 5x05P33.png|Ramus looking into Piper and Leo's baby's future. 5x05P34.png|Paige's ears hurt, due to hear Super Hearing. 5x05P35.png|The sisters using Hyper Speed. 5x05P36.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P37.png|The Aggressor used Super Strength to knock the sisters out of a window. 5x05P38.png|Ramus foreseeing another attack. 5x05P39.png|Leo is hit by the Aggressor. 5x05P40.png|The Aggressor's absorb Ramus's powers. 5x05P41.png|Paige orbing in with Piper, Phoebe and Kevin. 5x05P42.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Aggressor's right boot. 5x05P43.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Aggressor's left boot. 5x05P44.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P45.png|Piper blows up Arnon. 5x05P46.png|Ramus's powers are transferred to Kevin. 5x05P47.png|Cole using Pyrokinesis on Edward Miller. Notes and Trivia * An alternate title for this episode that The WB used in promotional commercials was ''Magic Wears a Mask. * Dave's apartment is the same one used in "Dream Sorcerer" and "The Witch is Back". * This episode is the eighth episode to have the word witch in its title. * When Piper is a superheroine, she moves with super speed, making it the second time we see her demonstrate this ability. The first time was in the "Awakened". She would later demonstrate this ability again in "Gone with the Witches" with Penny's ring. * The color of Paige and Phoebe's lips changed to coordinate with the colors of their costumes; Paige's turned bright pink and Phoebe's turned bright red. * Although Elders were previously seen in "Blinded by the Whitelighter", their hoods were up and their faces were never shown. Thus, this episode marks the first time an Elder is ever fully seen. * In The WB's official trailer for this episode, one clip isn't used in the episode; when Paige lifts the car. * The costumes that the sisters wear in this episode are seen again in "Chris-Crossed" in the future museum with other things that the sisters have turned into. * At the start of the episode, Alyssa Milano is wearing the red dress she wore for her promotional pictures of the season, the one shown on the region 1 DVD cover of the season. * The Aggressor is portrayed by Todd Tucker, who portrayed various creatures across the series and is responsible for many special effects and costumes. * This episode scored 5 million viewers. * Phoebe's actions in this episode (torturing the landlord) are later used against her and the Charmed Ones in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". * Leo mentions The Demon of Illusion, who appeared in "Chick Flick". * Mark Sheppard, who portrays Arnon, stars in the CW's Supernatural alongside Misha Collins, who also appears in "They're Everywhere". *Paige orbs during sex at the point of climax, a fact she embarrassingly admits to her sister the following night. A similar scene takes place in "Wicca Envy" when Piper reveals to her sisters that she used her power during sex with Leo to freeze him. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a play on words of the Robin Hood film: "Men in Tights". * This is one of many episodes in which one of the Charmed Ones is referred to as Wonder Woman. It should be noted that Jeannie Epper who plays an elderly woman in this episode, was previously the main stunt woman used on the television series ''Wonder Woman''. * When volunteering to go with Paige to the comic book stores, Piper refers to herself as the Invisible Woman, the name of the female member of the Fantastic Four. * In this episode, Phoebe says "Who was that masked man?". Prue said the same thing in "All Halliwell's Eve". "Who was that masked man?" is a song sung by Van Morrison. It is also a reference to the famous quote from "The Lone Ranger". Glitches * The original drawing of the Charmed Ones as superheroes is different from the one Arnon tore up. * In the opening scene where Piper and Leo are checking out a DJ at another club there is an overhead shot of the club and in the lower right hand corner Paige and Dave are shown talking with Leo and Piper, but after the scene cuts out Piper is just walking in. * When the Aggressor throws Phoebe into Piper and Paige, Paige's hair is blonde-like color instead of red. * Fourteen minutes into the episode, Phoebe is shown in her office speaking on the phone to Piper regarding the arrival of Ramus and Phoebe's laptop's (a Mac) glowing apple logo is shown to be on, then off, then on again, throughout the scene, however her laptop is shown to be on. * The table that was destroyed in the solar room when Leo and Ramus orbed in and after is guilty of almost killing Kevin, is restored when Leo and Ramus orbed again into the manor for the equinox. The same happens with the piece of furniture that the sisters were thrown against by the Aggressor. Gallery Episode Stills witchesGallerySTill.jpg WitchTights1.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-05.jpg m.jpg 154.jpg Behind the Scenes Piper_Costume1.jpg Piper_Costume2.jpg Piper_Costume3.jpg Piper_Costume4.jpg Aggressor Costume.jpg Screen Caps 5x05-1.png 5x05-2.png 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x05-5.png 5x05-6.png 5x05-7.png 5x05-8.png 5x05-9.png 5x05-10.png 5x05-11.png 5x05-12.png 5x05-13.png 5x05-14.png 5x05-15.png 5x05-16.png 5x05-17.png 5x05-18.png 5x05-19.png 5x05-20.png 5x05-21.png 5x05-22.png 5x05-23.png 5x05-24.png 5x05-25.png 5x05-26.png 5x05-27.png 5x05-28.png 5x05-29.png 5x05-30.png 5x05-31.png 5x05-32.png 5x05-33.png 5x05-34.png 5x05-35.png 5x05-36.png 5x05-37.png 5x05-38.png 5x05-39.png 5x05-40.png 5x05-41.png 5x05-42.png 5x05-43.png 5x05-44.png 5x05-45.png 5x05-46.png 5x05-47.png 5x05-48.png Quotes :(Arnon's supervillain powers are stripped from him by Paige and he's rendered practicaly powerless) :Paige: Since you have Ramus' powers you should know what comes next. :Piper: It's gonna hurt isn't it. (Paige nods in agreement) :Arnon: (realizes what they mean) No! :(Piper blows him up, vanquishing him) International Titles *'French:' Les protectrices (The Protectresses) *'Czech:' Čarodějky v trikotech (Witches in Tights) *'Slovak:' Čarodejnice v pančuchách (Witches in Pantyhose) *'Russian:' Суперведьмы Superved′my (Supermanwitches) *'Spanish (Spain):' Brujas con/en mallas (Witches With/''In Tights)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las super brujas (The Super Witches) *'Serbian:' Veštice U Helanke (Witches In Tights) *'German:' Superhelden (Super Heroes) *'Italian:' SuperStreghe (SuperWitches) *'Hungarian:' Szuperhős boszorkák (Superhero Witches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5